Hot Shots Tennis: Court Aces
Hot Shots Tennis Court Aces(Minna No Tennis Party in Japan and Everybodys Tennis: Grand Slam in Europe) is an upcoming installment in the Hot Shots Tennis spin-off series to Hot Shots Golf Published by Sony Computer Entertainment and Developed by Clap Hanz LTD, The game will be released for the PlayStation 3 game console and the PlayStation Vita handheld system, which is considered to be a direct port of the PS3 version which has all the features and mechanics of its console port brethren, plus a few extras. 'Official titles ' Hot Shots Tennis: Court Aces(North American Version) Everybodys Tennis: Grand Slam(European Version) Minna No Tennis Party(Asian Version) Introduction This is a Next-Generation installment of the spin-off series to Hot Shots Golf, featuring tighter, accessible gameplay, and beautiful graphics very akin to Hot Shots Golf Out of Bounds. The game engine itself will be based on Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip with a few tweaks and built to be more realistic in character animations and visuals and it will run at either 45 or 60 fps(depends on possibilities of hardware). The game will be fully-loaded on features to promise excellent replay value as well as providing the complete Hot Shots Tennis experience. Back then when people played Hot Shots Tennis, and it's sequel, it had flaws on a superb tennis game, such as the lack of character or gear customization, short career mode or challenge mode(which can be finished in at least a day or two, depending on how you play), unbalanced characters and difficulty, and even the lack of online play. Imagine a PS3 or VITA Hot Shots Tennis game without those flaws and having a lot of customization, beautiful graphics, longer challenge modes, and online play, which may be the spin-off series most requested feature, as you can also see below, my most requested feature for the next HST game is bringing back all the characters from past HST games, they were really awesome character designs, too bad it hasn't been it isn't really deep. This is a game idea, but it is also a wishlist of what features to put in the next Hot Shots/Minna no Tennis game, I played the HST games so much that I wanted something new from the series, i'm sure you feel the same. Enjoy. Game Description: "More fun than an ace!" Slap on your wristband, put on your tennis shoes, grab your racket and get ready to hit the courts again because Hot Shots Tennis is back and is bigger and better than ever! This awesome fast-paced tennis game gives you a big roster featuring all the characters from the previous Hot Shots Tennis installments as well as new characters who have a new set of skills to prove and personalities to display! Play on different exotic venues from around the world and show yourself that you can become a court ace! Hot Shots Tennis Court Aces combines beautiful cartoon visuals and accessible-than-ever gameplay and controls to give you an awesome tennis experience like no other! When you first begin a new game, you are introduced to a character named Jason(Ken in the Japanese Version), who is 28-year-old Tennis Champ and Coach. He will be your guide and narrator throughout the entire game, teaching you how to play the game and introduce you to the various different modes in the game. He is a NPC(Non-Playable Character). This marks the first time in the Hot Shots series to have a male guide in the menus instead of a Female Guide. Features -Beautiful graphics(akin to Hot Shots Golf Out of Bounds) and addictive, accessible gameplay just like it's predecessors, but tighter than ever! -A variety of game modes for Single-Player and Multi-player. -The character roster consists of all the characters returning from Hot Shots Tennis for the PS2 and Hot Shots Tennis Get A Grip for the PSP, and adds 12 brand new characters. Plus, Sly Cooper from the franchise of the same name by Sucker Punch Productions will make an appearance in Hot Shots Tennis Court Aces as an exclusive playable guest character. There are 40 characters to choose from, making it the largest character roster in the franchises history! -25 Exotic Venues to play on, each with their own unique environments. You can also configure the time of day and the weather to your liking, you can play at dawn, afternoon, dusk, and even nighttime! On weather, you can play with clouds, no clouds, overcast, and even play in the rain(a returning feature from the original Hot Shots Tennis)! When playing in the rain, it will introduce a new gameplay mechanic, the "Run Meter"! every time you run, your meter will increase, and if it gets full, you'll start tripping and losing control causing you to fall down unless you tap buttons rapidly. -11 umpires from the previous games will return along with 4 new ones. -Customize your favorite characters with style using thousands upon thousands of clothing, gear, and even rackets! Crossdressing from the portable Hot Shots games have been removed completely, so you can choose clothing for the proper gender. -A variety of different match types! -Online mode allows you to play against other hot shots from around the world! marking it the first game in the Hot Shots Tennis series to have Online Play!(You must have a PSN account to play online.) -Custom Soundtrack: play your own tunes in Hot Shots Tennis Court Aces using the XMB menu, just press the PS button on your controller, select a song to play and have fun! -Improved Challenge Mode: Rise through the ranks and take part in different matches and challenges, aim for top honors and unlock cool rewards, such as new characters, courts, clothing, gear, movies, concept art, and other cool stuff! -More Characters, courts, modes, and other stuff will come through DLC. -Trophies will be included. -The game will include a photo mode so you can take pictures of your favorite moments, save them to the PS3 and PSV hard drive and save them to a computer, so you can share them with others! -The Art gallery menu will not only feature all the official artwork but also feature unlockable never-before-seen concept art and character renders from past Hot Shots Tennis games(the original and get a grip) all in High Resolution! -Realistic sweat visuals appear in the game, so as characters play and play, watery sweat appears from their foreheads, and drips will run down their face and top portions of their clothing can get a little wet from sweat. Can be toggled on or off for other reasons. Controls Hot Shots Tennis Court Aces features simple and easy controls that are accessible to everyone, it's easy to learn but hard to master! -->Menus﻿ D-pad or Left Analog Stick: Navigation through menus X button: Select(confirm choice) Circle Button: Back to previous menu -->During Gameplay -During point (D-pad and Left Analog Stick are used for player movement and shot location and direction.) ﻿Tap D-pad or Left Analog Stick in any direction: Move one step (1) Hold D-pad or Left Analog Stick in any direction: Run X Button: Topspin Circle Button: Slice Shot Triangle Button: Lob Start Button: Pause game Select Button: Change view -During Serving D-pad or left analog stick: Player movement sideways and shot direction X Button: Spin Serve Circle Button: Slice Serve (2) Triangle Button: Flat Serve 1.You will run as long as you keep the button held down. 2.Flat Serves are only available if your characters loyalty level is level 5. Characters and Cast The roster features all the original characters from the previous Hot Shots Tennis installments as well as 12 new ones! The more you play with the character you chosen, the more loyalty points you will get, get enough loyalty points and you will level up and unlock new stuff for that character similar to Hot Shots Tennis Get a Grip and Hot Shots Golf Out of Bounds! (name in the Japanese version/name in the North American Version) Minna No Tennis/Hot Shots Tennis (ps2) *Ereona/Ashley (Voiced by Jules de Jongh) *Yuki/Cody (Voiced by Greg Cipes) *Jun (Voiced By Jim Parsons) *JJ (Voiced by Kerry Shale) *Momoko (Voiced By Jim Parsons) *Kaito (Voiced by Kerry Shale) *Carol (Voiced by Jules de Jongh) *Rock Bull/Big Chief (Voiced by Logan Thirtyacre) *Miranda (Voiced by Chris Netherton) *Ryu/Kent (Voiced by Garry Chalk) *Laura/Lola (Voiced By Harry Farlane) *Will (Voiced by Jim Parsons) Minna No Tennis Portable/Hot Shots Tennis Get A Grip (PSP) (Voiced by Hata Hataro) *Emi/Emily (Voiced By Tara Strong) *Ban/Hugo (Voiced by Dan Russell) *Tiger/Troy *Wendy/Bridget *Brad/Colin *Rosetta/Amorette *Mitsuzane/Toshi *Paola/Lani *Fan/Fong *Rachael/Sam *Schneider/Rolf *Norma/Zeta *Yakkun (Japanese version only) *Helghast (North American and European version only) *Suzuki *Gloria -12 new characters Guest characters *Sly Cooper From the Sly Cooper franchise(owned by Suckerpunch Productions.) (Voiced By Geo G.) **Geo From Geo's World (Voiced by Geo G.) ***Faave From ROBLOX (Voiced By Craig Michael) DLC Characters *Spike from the Ape Escape series(owned by Sony Computer Entertainment.) Match Styles In Hot Shots Tennis Court Aces, you can play other crazy variations other than ﻿standard 1-on-1 and 2-on-2 singles and doubles matches, there are many different ways to play tennis! Check out these awesome tennis match styles! -Singles: A standard 1-on-1 match, your goal is to win a required number of sets and games to win the match. -Doubles: Same rules as singles, but it is a 2-on-2 match. teamwork is the key to success, so combine your strengths and come out victorious! -2-on-1: This match style combines singles and doubles together where it involves 2 contestants against 1, you can choose to play with a partner or by yourself, if you play by yourself, you will go up against a duo of players, if you play with a partner, you will go up against a lone tennis player. This match style may be crazy but fun! -Points race: This match style abandons the tennis scoring format for a standard scoring format. You will be awarded 1 point for every successful shot that your opponent is unable to legally return. The game will be played on a timer, and the timer will continue to tick as long as the ball is in play after a successful serve by the server. If the ball bounces twice, hits the net, or goes out of play via an "Out", the timer will stop. The goal is to score as many points as you can than your opponent before the timer counts down to zero, of course, your opponent is trying to do the same thing. When the timer expires, the match is finished, the player who scored the most points wins the match. If the score is tied, the match goes into a "Sudden Defeat", and there will be just one point to score. The winner is the player who scores the last point during "Sudden Defeat". This match style can be played in singles, doubles, or 2-on-1. -Take Turns Doubles: This match style follows the same concept as 2-on-2 doubles matches but with a twist, only one player from each side is allowed at a time instead of 2 players on each side. A doubles team can choose who wants to go first and play, and if a game point is scored by either side(it does not matter who scored the game point), both the doubles teams have to switch players, so his or her partner can play until another game point is scored by either side, also changing sides, and server/receiver positions will alternate as the match goes along. If the match goes into a tie-break, the player who is currently playing will stay all the way and try to win until the tie-break section finishes. The winner is the 2 player doubles team who scored the required amount of sets and games to win the match. -3-on-3 team elimination: This match style is a 3-on-3 singles match, you and your opponents have a 3 player team and before each match, you have to decide who goes first, second and last. There will be only one player from each side playing(1-on-1), the maximum amount of time to play is 2 minutes, the aim is to try to get more points than your opponent, when time expires, the player who has the most points stays and the loser will be eliminated and another teammate will take his or her place. The match will go on until a 3-man team has all of their players eliminated. The winner is the team who has defeated the opposing team by defeating all 3 of their players. -Rainbow Madness: The rules are simple, there are 4 colored tennis balls, red, blue, yellow and green, at the start of every point before the serve, 1 of the 4 colored tennis balls are randomly chosen by the umpire. The chosen colored ball in play is awarded to the player who scores a point. If you have a colored ball that is in play in your possession and your opponent scores a point, you will lose the colored ball and it will go to the opponent. If you get all 4 colored balls in your possession, you will score a game point. The winner will be the player who gets the required amount of games to win the entire match. This match style can be played in singles, doubles, and 2-on-1. Soundtrack For the first time ever in the Hot Shots series, this game will feature a licensed soundtrack featuring awesome pump-up songs from popular artists spanning across different genres, such as rock, dance, old-school hip-hop, and electronica. Original music compositions will still be made though. *DJ Tatana - Spring Breeze (Martin Roth Summerstyle Remix) *Da'zoo "Meet her At The Harder Parade" *Eric Prydz- Shadows *Queens of the stone age "3's and 7's" *Green Day "Welcome To Paradise" *Social Distortion "Machine Gun Blues" *BT "Le Nocturne De Lumiere" *Daft Punk "Technologic" *Orbital "Lush" *Ferry Corsten "Junk (Feat. Guru)" *Green Day "Welcome To Paradise" *Gorillaz "DARE" *nobodyknows+ "Heros Come Back!" *La Roux "Bulletproof" *Nirvana "Breed" *Cirrus "Breakbeat Suckers" *Phonat "Ghetto Burnin'" *Stanton Warriors "Night Mover" *Tom Jones "Shes a lady (BT remix)" *Jennifer Lopez "On The Floor (Feat. Pitbull)" (Thinking about using this song in the opening intro sequence) *The Hives "Bigger Hole to Fill" *Coburn "We Interrupt this Program" *Coburn "We Interrupt this Program (Jean Claude Ades remix)" *Utah Saints "Something Good" *Junkie XL "Stratosphere" *Amberlin "We Owe This To Ourselves" *Basement Jaxx "Red Alert" *Afrika Bambaataa "Planet Rock" *Q-Burns Abstract Message "He's a Skull" *The Herbalizer "Gadget Funk" *Queens Club "Danger Kids" *Boys Noize "Starter" *Jamiroquai "Travelling Without Moving" *Linkin Park "Numb" *The Clash "Rock The Kasbah" *Les Rythmes Digitales "Jacques Your Body (Make Me Sweat)" *Muse "Supermassive Black Hole" *Moby "Bodyrock" *Duck Sauce "Grand Steppin" *Deadmau5 "Ghosts N Stuff" Modes -Single-Player: A 1 Player solo experience. *Tutorial Mode: Learn how to play the game and know the ropes. Jason/Ken will help you learn how to play. *Training Mode: Practice your tennis skills before the big show! *Exhibition: Create your own matches with any character, court, and settings you unlocked! (Exhibition has two different ways for you to play! Look below!) *Play for fun: A straightforward match without any game progression, brush up your skills in competition and have fun! *Play for real: Play a tennis match where after every match, you level up your characters loyalty ranking, receive awards from fans and stat boosts *World Challenge Mode: Work your way up the ranks, aim for top honors, and get cool rewards such as new characters, courts, concept art, gear, clothing, and more! -Local Multi-Player: Play tennis with your friends, up to 4 players can play! *you must have more than 1 controller to access this mode.* -Online: Play Hot Shots Tennis Court Aces online with other players around the world! You must have a PlayStation Network account to play online. -Gallery: View your unlocked items, like characters, courts, movies, and more! And also, check your game progress. *Character viewer: View the characters(you can also view the courts you unlocked, too!) you unlocked and get to know them with their own personality, background story, dialogue, and playing style. *Lockers: Choose your favorite character and customize them with thousands of gear and clothing! *Movies: View the movies you unlocked, from game trailers, behind-the-scenes videos, and trailers from other Sony games! *Artwork: View the concept artwork you unlocked, such as character renders, venue artwork, and posters! *Photos: View photos you have taken and saved from photo mode. *Progress: Check your game progress, from a variety of different categories, such as how many shots you made, what trophies you unlocked, loyalty rankings, and so much more! -Options: Configure the settings to your liking. *Master Volume: Adjust volume of the entire game. *Music Volume: Adjust music volume. *SFX Volume: Adjust sound effects volume. *Voice Volume: Adjust voice and dialogue volume. *Crowd Volume: Adjust crowd volume. *Sound settings: Set sound setting to either Stereo, Mono, and Surround. *Soundtrack Settings: Check out the soundtrack of Hot Shots Tennis Court Aces and choose what you want to hear in the menus and during gameplay. *Camera Settings: Set default camera settings during gameplay(Default and player close-up views!) *Shot Markers: Set shot markers on or off. *Camera always behind player: Camera that is always behind player regardless of what side you are on in the court, can be toggled on or off. *Replays: Configure how often replays are shown, can be toggled Frequent, sometimes, or off. About World Challenge Mode Mini-Plot: A worldwide tennis festival is being held at each of the eight locations around the world, and it includes the celebration of the sport, as well as thousands of matches being played, many players have entered in tournaments, who will come out on top? The Challenge mode format will be a flow chart similar to games like Rallisport Challenge 2 and NFS: Hot Pursuit 2(ps2 version), On the challenge tree menu, there are 8 rankings/levels each with their own set of matches and challenges for you to take on, you start at Beginner rank and work your way through Talented Player, Up and Coming, Semi-Pro, Guru, Advanced, Pro, and Elite ranking. Each ranking has a world location such as Japan, Spain, Italy, USA, Mexico, and others. On the challenge tree menu, you navigate around the challenge tree and choose which match/challenge you want to play, and each of them have their own unique match set-ups and rewards for victory, if you complete the match/challenge once, the locked matches/challenges nearby on the event you played will be unlocked, and you will get new rewards shown if you win, such as new gear, venues, concept art, characters and more, and you will receive 100 progress points, earn the required number of progress points to unlock the next ranking. if you lose the match/challenge, you can always try again until you win it. You can also play the matches/challenges you completed again for any reason, whether it would be fun or earning points for you to purchase items in shops, but you won't earn any progress points from the matches/challenges you already completed. The higher the ranking, the more harder the opponents will be and the more challenges there will be than the previous ranking. Here are the types of matches and challenges: -Standard Match: Just a regular match with standard rules, win and you will unlock new content. -Special Match: Same as standard match, but with a twist, during the match you will see the following actions you need to do and they are optional, they can be hitting a required number of smashes, avoiding a fault, or achieving a number of volleys. regardless if you win or lose the match, if you complete the secondary objective, you will unlock a bonus match, the bonus match will include unique unlockables. -Challenges: These are trials that you can try to accomplish, they can be getting a certain number of volleys before time runs out, hitting a perfect serve a required number of times, etc. Win and you will get new content. -Tournaments: A total of 8 contestants will enter the tournament, only one will be the champion. there are three types of rounds: Quarter-Finals, Semi-Finals, and The Finals. If you win, you move on to the next round, if you lose, you will be eliminated from the tournament. If you lose in the quarter finals, you get nothing, If you lose in the semi-finals, you will receive a bronze medal and 50 progress points, lose in the finals and you will get a silver medal and 75 progress points, if you win the finals and become a tournament champion, you will walk away with a gold medal and 100 progress points. -Rival Match: Similar to boss battles. The only way to unlock characters is by defeating them in rival matches. Rival matches are basically 1-on-1 matches, if you beat your opponent, you will unlock that character you are playing against. On a side note, you will be seeing characters that you have yet to get in standard matches, but you wont unlock them when you beat them, unless you play a rival match. Category:VG Ideas Category:Sports Category:3rd Person Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Sony